This invention relates to a take-up reel for a tape containing conductors, as for example for a telephone hand piece.
Various expedients have heretofore been proposed for dealing with the problem of a loose telephone cord extending between the hand piece and its support, which is usually on a desk or table. A conventional coiled cord gets stretched out during use and fails to return to its intended relaxed length. Double reel take-up devices have been proposed but such mechanisms have proved to be too bulky and too expensive to manufacture.
There is a need for a take-up device for this and other purposes which is more compact and inexpensive to manufacture, which will provide a greater useful length of the cord and which will take up the entire length of the loose cord when the instrument is not in use.